<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Beautiful by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567750">Still Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt Eskel, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt finds Eskel right after he gets his scars and Eskel is self-conscious about him seeing him like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to artemisthehuntress over on tumblr for this prompt! I can't wait to write more of these two 💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is heading east when he catches the scent and at first, he doesn't think much of it. He's imagining things, clearly, has been alone for too long now and he's missing him. It's a trick of the mind and nothing more. He can't let himself get sidetracked in the middle of a hunt. But when the familiar scent becomes muddled with the sharp tang of blood, Geralt finds himself veering off despite himself. </p>
<p>He follows the scent, keeping his pulse steady only because the scent of blood isn't strong enough for it to be a fatal wound. But it's human blood - or close enough to it - and that's enough for him to be worried. Especially considering there's no reason for Eskel to be this far north this time of year. So he walks a little quicker than he normally would despite trying to assure himself that everything will be fine. </p>
<p>But when he finds Eskel, he's huddled under a tree with his hood up and Geralt's breath catches. When he focuses, he can hear Eskel's heartbeat, the faint hudd of his breath and it helps to soothe him, but he approaches slowly nonetheless. He knows Eskel can hear him, smell him, but he circles around to meet him from the front just in case. But Eskel turns away when Geralt gets close. </p>
<p>"Don't," he says and Geralt frowns. In all the time they've known each other - longer now than Geralt can even remember - Eskel has never turned him away. "Don't want you to see me like this."</p>
<p>Geralt barely refrains from scoffing at him; he's seen Eskel so thoroughly coated in wyvern innards that he didn't initially recognize him, but he supposes this isn't the time for humor. Instead, he crouches down, reaching out to press a hand to Eskel's shoulder. Eskel flinches and Geralt withdraws his hand, his concern deepening. </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he asks and Eskel just grunts at him so Geralt drops to his knees and turns Eskel to look at him. Eskel shuts his eyes and winces again and Geralt realizes what he meant before. </p>
<p>There are deep gashes down the right side of his face, still raw and open, and when Geralt moves closer, Eskel pulls out of his grasp. He doesn't understand. They're both covered in countless scars, and Eskel has even been there to patch up some of Gerlt's worst, he doesn't know why this is such a problem for him. </p>
<p>"Lemme see," Geralt says and Eskel doesn't remove his hood, but he doesn't draw back this time when Geralt whispers, "can I?" He pushes the fabric back and runs his finger alongside the edge of the slice. </p>
<p>It's still swollen, still very fresh and Geralt is reaching for his satchel before he realizes what he's doing. Eskel bats his hand away, but Geralt just catches his eyes, gives him a look and tugs the bag into his lap. It doesn't take him long to find the salve he's looking for, but when he looks back up, Eskel looks resigned. Geralt ignores the look as well as the stench of despair, pushing down his own concern to focus on Eskel's face. </p>
<p>He's as gentle as he can be, but Eskel still grunts at him as he spreads the salve over his wounds. When he's finished, he cups Eskel's face with his clean hand, wiping the other on the grass. Eskel still won't meet his eyes and Geralt tips his head up. </p>
<p>"Talk to me."</p>
<p>"I'm a monster," he mumbles, pulling away. Geralt stops him again, shifting forward to straddle his lap. </p>
<p>"You're not," he says and even he can hear the anger in his voice. He doesn't mean for it to come out like that, but if any of them should be called monster, it's him, not Eskel.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I look like one." All at once, everything clicks into place and Geralt's shoulders slump. For a moment, he's unsure of what to say, but the words slip out without him meaning for them to. </p>
<p>"You're still beautiful to me." Eskel snorts and looks away from him, but Geralt tips forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Eskel says nothing, but Geralt can feel a little of the tension seep from his body. He presses closer, smiling against his cheek. "You think you can get rid of me just by getting a little cut on your face? If that's all it took, you would have been gone years ago."</p>
<p>Eskel huffs and when Geralt pulls back, there's the hint of a smile on his face. He brushes his thumb over Eskel's cheek. "We match," he says and when Eskel meets his eyes, he asks, "does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"No worse than the one on my thigh."</p>
<p>"Good. I'm heading toward Leyda, come with me."</p>
<p>"Geralt-"</p>
<p>"I won't hear it." Geralt rises to his feet and holds out a hand to Eskel, wrapping a hand around his forearm when Eskel doesn't respond. He tugs him to his feet and hesitates for a moment before pulling him into a tight embrace. "I was worried," he mumbles against Eskel's shoulder. The arms around his waist tighten. "Smelled blood."</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Will it makes you feel better if I come to Leyda with you?"</p>
<p>"Might," Geralt hums, pulling back to smile at him. This time Eskel is the one to lean in, pressing his forehead against Geralt's. </p>
<p>"Be a while before I can kiss you properly again," Eskel mumbles. Geralt reaches a hand up, brushing through his hair with a grin. </p>
<p>"I'm sure we can come up with something else to do in the meantime."</p>
<p>"Planning on staying long in Leyda?" </p>
<p>"Depends," Geralt says, "could be persuaded to stay a while if I had some company. And it just so happens I know someone who could use a few days of rest." He levels Eskel with a look and gets an eye-roll in response, but when Eskel drops his arms to his side his expression is fond.</p>
<p>"Yeah, alright." Eskel picks his pack up from the ground and slings it over his shoulder. He pauses for a moment before turning back to Geralt. "Thank you," he says and Geralt shrugs it off. </p>
<p>"Don't have to thank me," he says, "but we've got a decent walk ahead of us, you gonna tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to Leyda and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know." Eskel makes a clicking sound with his tongue and a black stallion comes trotting out of the trees and comes to stand next to him. He wraps his hands around the reins and when he gives a little tug, Scorpion follows without hesitation. </p>
<p>Geralt trails behind a little, whistling for Roach as he follows the other Witcher. He feels better knowing Eskel isn't badly hurt, but he doesn't like the idea of leaving him alone again to walk the Path alone. Eskel can, of course, take care of himself, but they've always been stubbornly protective of each other and after decades, it's hard to fight against that. </p>
<p>He decides that, for now, having Eskel accompany him to Leyda is good enough, at least there Geralt can keep an eye on the way he heals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>